


Долгий поцелуй на ночь

by Chlenik



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Многое изменилось, когда Кев предложил свою помощь. Он взял Северса под свое крыло, почти насильно запихнул его в коллектив – старшина делал это настолько искренне и от всего сердца, что в перерывах между самобичеваниями в Эсбо загорелась искра надежды. Греясь теплом веры чужого сердца, Деннис задумался: что, если он не такой, как Гог, что, если он еще сможет стать хорошим человеком?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгий поцелуй на ночь

Хранить тайны – занятие крайне тяжелое, особенно когда скрываешь нечто страшное, что как кислота разъедает душу одинокими ночами.

Эсбо постоянно испытывал страх, понимая, что рано или поздно все скрытое должно явиться свету, но не мог заставить себя сделать этот последний, но самый важный шаг в своем искуплении. 

Воспоминания о собственном бездействии раздирали его, мучили ночными кошмарами, но самым худшим был Гог – этот живой монумент его пороков. В его взглядах, словах, поступках он видел отражения собственных слабостей. Джордж имел магическое влияние над Деннисом - проводя с ним несколько минут, Эсбо терял веру в себя, глядя на Гога, он считал, будто смотрится в зеркало. 

Все изменилось, когда Кэв предложил свою помощь. Он взял Северса под свое крыло, почти насильно запихнул его в коллектив – старшина делал это настолько искренне и от всего сердца, что в перерывах между самобичеваниями в Эсбо загорелась искра надежды. Греясь теплом веры чужого сердца, Деннис задумался: что, если он не такой, как Гог, что, если он еще сможет стать хорошим человеком?

Постепенно, понемногу липкий страх позволял Деннису брать перерывы, которые тот в основном проводил в обществе Кэва.

Все шло относительно гладко: Эсбо подружился с коллегами, его авторитет по капелькам поднимался выше, заполняя сосуд уверенности в себе. Но все рухнуло, когда Северс увидел следы побоев на лице своей матери. Это стало последней каплей, Гог перешел ту грань, когда пожар в душе Денниса уже было не потушить банальными надеждами на лучшее будущее.

Превратив лицо Джорджа в кровавое месиво, Эсбо не обрел желанный покой. Совсем наоборот, он понял, что от мести спокойствия не ищут, она лишь разбередила заживающую рану, превращая каждый день Денниса в борьбу с самим собой. 

Из-за переживаний и рассеянности Эсбо провалил испытание, подставляя под угрозу всю пожарную команду. 

\- Я все провалил, меня все ненавидят! Можешь отстранить меня, я знаю, я заслужил это и я идиот, - распалялся Деннис, внутренне проклиная себя за то, что подвел старшину.

\- Эсбо! Никто ничего не провалил, все имеют право на ошибку. Но ты должен понимать, что я не останусь здесь надолго и тебе придется… - Кэв не смог закончить, ощутив ладонь на своем плече.

\- Это все из-за Мэла? Из-за того, что он уходит? Но почему ты не можешь остаться? – Северса кольнуло в сердце при мысли о том, что он может лишиться своей единственной поддержки и друга. Он сжал плечо Кэва, но вдруг осознал, что вцепился в него, как утопающий - в соломинку, и медленно убрал руку, поджимая губы.

Эллисон проследил взглядом за пальцами Эсбо и продолжил:

\- Я говорю о том, что не всегда буду рядом. Тебе придется наладить отношения, построить несколько мостов, это нормально для новичка. Вписаться в сформированную бригаду сложно, но ты сможешь.

Деннис оперся локтями на парапет, внутри него снова открылась зияющая черная дыра, грозящая засосать все находящееся в опасной близости.

\- Мир вокруг меня рушится… - начал Эсбо, и вслух это прозвучало как-то слишком жалостливо, - можно я пару ночей перекантуюсь в общаге?

Эллисону не понадобилось даже нескольких секунд, чтобы принять решение, как будто он ждал этого вопроса все время.

\- Ты не на дежурстве, так что нельзя. Но ты можешь пожить у меня некоторое время… если хочешь. 

Эсбо поднял глаза и столкнулся с чистым взглядом синих глаз Кэва. Его сердце пропустило несколько ударов, и, наконец, улыбнувшись, он ответил:

\- Спасибо, Кэв, я останусь.

Некоторое время они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, окутываемые теплым ветром, и время остановило свой ход. На несколько секунд Деннису показалось, что он счастлив. Но потом раздался звон тревоги и за идеально отточенным алгоритмом действий скрылось все волшебство момента.

***

 

В этот день произошло слишком много всего. Когда человек оказывается на грани жизни и смерти, его мысли меняют свой ход, некоторые вещи становятся ясными, как гром среди чистейшего летнего неба. Например, то, что Эсбо неравнодушен к мужчинам, а если быть конкретнее, к одному мужчине.

Откашливаясь от грязной воды, с трудом передвигая ногами, Эсбо почти упал в объятия старшины. От спадающего действия адреналина ему хотелось разрыдаться прямо на груди крепкого Кэва, выплеснуть все эмоции, что накопились за долгое время. 

\- Эсбо спас мне жизнь! – хрипло крикнул Мэл, опираясь дрожащими руками о свои собственные колени.

Восхищение коллег, подбадривающие крики – все это было не нужно Деннису, когда он ощутил на своей щеке ладонь Кэва.

\- Мой мальчик, я знал, что ты справишься.

Эти слова потом долго не выходили из головы Эсбо, лежащего на широкой кровати старшины. 

Комната была заставлена домашними вещами, атрибутами семейной жизни, и Северс, закрыв глаза, подумал, что на этой самой постели, должно быть, Кэв мог заниматься сексом со своей женой. Интересно, с какой стороны ему нравилось спать - с правой или с левой? Любил ли он, когда его целовали на ночь, или предпочитал отворачиваться на бок и проваливаться в сон? Все эти вопросы против воли лезли в голову Денниса, отчего парню становилось все жарче.

Сбросив с себя одеяло, Эсбо уставился в потолок и прислушался. Кэв еще не спал, орудовал на кухне, готовя завтрак, чтобы утром не тратить на это время. Деннису безумно захотелось стать частью такого простого незамысловатого быта, почувствовать чужую любовь и поддержку. Возможно, это из-за того, что его отца никогда не было рядом. Им с матерью приходилось одним справляться со всеми сложностями жизни, вдвоем против всего мира.

Незаметно, обняв себя руками за плечи, Эсбо провалился в сон. Ему снились кошмары, исполненные воспоминаний о том страшном дне. Под самое утро Деннис проснулся от ощущения прикосновения чужих мягких губ к своему лбу, но, открыв глаза, не увидел никого. Только Эсбо не мог вспомнить - разве он накрывался перед тем, как уснуть?..

***

 

День прошел без происшествий, ни одного вызова, и от скуки команда решила вечером пойти в бар. Вообще, это была традиционная пятничная практика у всех англичан, которая в бригаде пожарных была чем-то большим, чем просто отдыхом после тяжелой недели. Только выпивая как можно больше горючих веществ, можно было справиться с внутренним напряжением, уравновесить свое эмоциональное состояние и не сорваться - слишком уж опасная у них работа.

\- Эй, Эсбо, пошли вечером в бар! Выпивка за наш счет, красавчик! – крикнула Зигги, в танце надевая свою модную куртку.

Кто-то похлопал Денниса по плечу, похоже, даже несколько человек, словно каждый считал своим долгом приободрить его, но парень не обращал внимания и искал глазами Кэва. Если он пойдет, то и Эсбо тоже пойдет. В конце концов, они должны были отметить именно его перевод, попрощаться и отпустить старшину. Решение пришло само собой.

\- Ты чего ждешь, разве не получил приглашение? – Кэв улыбнулся, застегивая молнию на куртке ровно наполовину. И когда Эсбо начал обращать внимание на такие мелочи?

 

Вливая в себя третью или четвертую стопку текилы, Деннис расслабился. Впервые за долгое время разоткровенничавшись о тяготах жизни в муниципальном жилье, он подумал, что потом обязательно пожалеет об этом, но сейчас было так хорошо, что будущее казалось чем-то далеким и нереальным.

\- Наверное, трахаться тяжело? С такими-то тонкими стенами все соседи слышат, - Эл засмеялся и дал пять Робу, сидящему рядом с ним.

Эсбо невольно кинул взгляд на старшину и смущенно опустил глаза. 

\- Да было бы с кем, тогда бы понервировал их.

\- Да ладно, у тебя нет девушки? А ты не этот, не педик случаем? – со смешком протянул Роб, поворачиваясь к Зигги. - Поцелуй пацана, проверим, натурал ли он.

\- Пошёл ты, и не докапывайтесь до него, иначе, когда Эсбо встретит свою любовь, он нас с ней не познакомит, - со смехом ответила девушка и подмигнула Деннису.

Кэв улыбнулся, как отец большого семейства, наблюдая за развлечениями своих отпрысков. Переводя взгляд с одного подопечного на другого, он снова уперся в глаза Эсбо, который неотрывно смотрел на него. Северс сглотнул и отвел взгляд, чтобы у старшины не сложилось впечатление, что он весь вечер пялится только на него.

\- Кэвин Эллисон, я считаю, пришло время для вашей речи, - высокопарно начала Зиг, постучав по пустой стопке ножом для открывания пива.

\- Речь, речь, речь, - в один голос начали скандировать пожарные, блестя белыми зубами в полутемном помещении.

\- Ну, хорошо. За все время, что мы работали с вами вместе, каждый из вас понял, что пожарная бригада – не просто набор спасателей, мы настоящая семья. И я хочу, чтобы следующего старшину вы приняли так же, как меня. Я вас всех люблю, ребята, и с удовольствием буду приезжать на шашлыки, если пригласите, конечно, - Кэв поднял пивной бокал и улыбнулся на последних словах, когда услышал приглашения, прерывающие друг друга потоком комплиментов в его адрес.

Эсбо, пошатываясь, встал из-за столика, но остановился, услышав свое имя.

\- Я хочу отметить заслугу нашего новичка. Деннис Северс, которого вы принимали долго и с настороженностью, вчера отличился и будет представлен к административной награде. Молодец, Эсбо, ты наш герой! – звук оваций и криков потонул в общем шуме посетителей бара, когда Деннис ощутил на своей щеке поцелуй Кэва.

Выпив еще несколько стопок в честь себя, Эсбо все же выскользнул на улицу и достал сигарету. На его лице все еще остался горящий след, который не охлаждал даже ночной воздух. Очертив пальцами воображаемые губы на собственной щеке, Деннис глубоко вздохнул и, в последний раз затянувшись, потушил окурок о грязный асфальт.

Когда он вернулся, то не заметил старшину вместе со всеми. Просканировав зал глазами, он увидел Кэва в дальнем углу вместе с Триш. Когда только она успела прийти, ведь Эсбо отлучился всего на десяток минут, не больше! Судя по позе, по тому, как девушка прикрывала глаза, они снова поругались или пришли к разным решениям по поводу будущего. В бригаде никогда открыто не говорили о том, что произошло, тем более никто не делился с Северсом. Он знал только общие сведения, подслушанные из ссор самого Кэва и Мэла.

Команда немного приутихла, уткнувшись в свои алкогольные напитки, однако никто старался не смотреть в сторону неудавшейся пары.

Деннис не подошел к остальным, оставшись на том же месте, что и был. Он внимательно смотрел за жестикуляцией Кэва, когда тот, проведя ладонью по глазам, направился к выходу. Решив ни с кем не прощаться, Эсбо протиснулся сквозь толпу людей и нагнал старшину.

\- Давай купим еще выпить, Кэв? – Северс положил ладонь на плечо мужчины, и тот несколько секунд смотрел на него, словно возвращаясь в реальность из какого-то далекого мира.

\- Отличная идея, - показное веселье, Деннис прекрасно знал, как оно выглядит.

Спустя несколько минут Эсбо вливал в себя содержимое бутылки пива, опираясь на плечо Кэва. Он впервые так напивался с кем-то, кроме Гога, и чувство свободы захлестывало его с головой.

\- А знаешь что, мы с Триш расстались, окончательно, - признался Кэв, останавливаясь, чтобы увидеть реакцию Северса на свои слова.

\- Мне жаль, - Деннис свел брови на переносице. В хмельном состоянии он не мог контролировать этот щенячий взгляд, над которым все время ржал Джордж, но на Кэва он подействовал безукоризненно.

\- Спасибо, друг, со мной все будет хорошо, - прижав Эсбо к своей груди, Кэв некоторое время так и стоял, пока не почувствовал крепкие руки, сжимающие его спину. – Ладно, пойдем-ка домой, а то уже светает.

Деннис кивнул и отстранился. Допив остатки пива, он почувствовал, что едва стоит на ногах, и, теряя равновесие, оказался подхваченным под руку.

\- Опирайся на меня, немного осталось.

 

Поднявшись по ступенькам, чуть не пересчитав спиной их количество, Эсбо буквально упал на широкую кровать.

\- Слушай, а почему ты кладешь меня в эту постель? – пьяно протянул Деннис, раскидывая руки в стороны.

\- Тебе что-то не нравится? Могу постелить на полу, - со смешком ответил Кэв, поглядывая сверху вниз на расслабленного парня.

\- О нет, у меня никогда не было такой мягкой кровати. Просто она… ну… двуспальная, и, судя по женской одежде вокруг, ты спал тут с Триш, не? – с трудом поднявшись на руках, Северс уселся на краю и стянул с себя ботинки. – Вы тут, эм, сексом могли заниматься!

\- Давай спи, ты перебрал, - ушел от ответа Кэв, не двигаясь с места.

\- А ты будешь стоять и смотреть, пока я не засну? А, может быть, и поцелуешь меня на ночь? Кровать обязывает, Кэв, - язык Эсбо заплетался, и он слабо понимал, что говорил - его рот жил своей собственной запретной жизнью.

Старшина сощурился, и в его глазах мелькнули дьявольские огоньки. Он наклонился ниже, и Эсбо заметил, как расширились его зрачки, заполняя собой почти всю радужку.

\- Думаешь, я не смогу? 

Кэв двинулся вперед и прижался к губам Денниса своими. Они замерли друг перед другом, ожидая отпора или удара, но когда его не последовало, Эсбо приоткрыл рот и обвел нижнюю губу мужчины своим языком. Дышать резко стало нечем, он уже вовсю целовался с Кэвом, притягивая того за шею руками. Не выдержав такого напора, мужчина пошатнулся и упал на кровать, оказываясь лежащим прямо на Северсе.

Эффект от выпитого алкоголя почти весь испарился, когда к ним пришло осознание произошедшего. Поспешно вставая, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, Кэв поспешил уйти, но Эсбо поймал его за руку.

\- Не уходи, просто останься со мной сегодня.

Старшина уставился на ладонь, держащую его, и машинально сжал пальцы, погладив слишком мягкую для пожарного кожу. Кивнув, он забрался под одеяло и прикрыл глаза. 

\- Кэв, - начал Эсбо.

\- Ничего, просто не говори ничего.

***

 

Эллисон проснулся первым, ощутив на себе объятие Эсбо, его закинутую ногу, и не посмел двинуться. Руки парня обнимали Кэва, прижимая к себе, и израненной спиной мужчина чувствовал, как бьется сердце Северса. Задумавшись о чем-то, старшина глубоко вздохнул и положил свою ладонь поверх руки Денниса, еле ощутимо поглаживая ее большим пальцем.

Он не знал, что Эсбо уже очень давно не спал.


End file.
